Recombinant human interleukin-11 (rhIL-11) is a non-glycosylated polypeptide of 177 amino acids. The polypeptide lacks cysteine residues and is highly basic (pI>10.5). rhIL-11 is used as a chemotherapeutic support agent, and is administered in conjunction with other cancer treatments to increase platelet levels. rhIL-11 has also been demonstrated to have anti-inflammatory effects and to be useful in treating conditions such as Crohn's disease. rhIL-11 is a member of a family of human growth factors that includes human growth hormone (hGH) and granulocyte colony-stimulating factor (G-CSF).
To minimize degradation, and to maintain the bioactivity of the polypeptide, preparations containing rhIL-11 and related polypeptides are typically provided as chilled preparations in either a liquid or lyophilized state. Preparing, storing, and transporting the chilled preparations can be labor-intensive, costly and inconvenient for patients and health-care providers.